Yo Kasukabe
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Garuda Form= |-|Post-Timeskip= Character Synopsis Kasukabe Yō 'is one of the four main protagonists in the light novel "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". She is a young teenage girl from the future and currently one of the core members of the community No Name bearing the gifts of Genome Tree and No Former. In the past Yō was bedridden for most of her life and was onced promised by her father that they would go on an adventure shortly after she was released from the hospital. But on the date he promised, which was two years later, he never came to pick her up. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A | 2-A Verse: Problem Children Are Coming From Another World Aren't They? Name: Kasukabe Yo Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, No-Name Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Artist, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Everyone in Little Garden contains "Spiritual Essence" and those with gifts have the natural ability to attack and destroy other spiritual essences, aka souls), Conceptual Manipulation (Gifts themselves of cosmologies and eras in time. Those who wield Gifts can naturally destroy other gifts and essentially attack on a conceptual/idealistic level), Biological Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Genome Tree is capable of changing the very foundation of life and actively manipulates the genes of other organisms. This includes combining or altering their gene pool), Power Mimicry (From the simple touch of her gift, Yo is capable of gaining the properties and overall abilities of other beings for her own use), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (The very nature of Genome Tree is the give it's users the chance of winning, even if said chances are reduced to 0%. This also passively alters all variations to meet to Yo's favor), Precognition (Marchosias's Gift instantly grants Yo knowledge of what'll happen in the future, even if Yo doesn't do it actively or even know it), Creation (Capable of ceating items and objects that reflect the characteristics of other organisms), Flight (Via 2nd Gen: Gryphon), Statistics Amplification (Via 2nd Gen: Celtic Titan and 2nd Gen: Pegasus Themed Armor Boots), Lightning Manipulation (Via King Themed Trident), Power Nullification (Can nullify fire-based attacks via 2nd Gen: Fire Rat Themed Leather Lamellar Armor), Time Paradox Immunity (Everyone in Little Garden has protection from alterations in history across past, present and future), Immortality (Type 1 & 4; protected by the gods). Immunity to most Supernatural Manipulations and Abilities (Mind, Soul, Age, Spatial, Causality, Probability, Empathetic, Pain, Time, Conceptual and Reality Manipulations) Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Comparable to Izayoi Sakamaki and Black Rabbit, the former being capable of destroying Baron's realm, which contains countless stars and nebula. Capable of destroying Azi Dahaka's clones, whom of which can shake the very stars that inhabit the universe) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Izayoi directly states that Genome Tree is difficult for him to fight against, even with Aurora Pillar and Another Cosmology in hand. Capable of making Maxwell tremble in fear due to her gift and made him even hesitant to fight against Yo. Likely superior to The Poets, who can corrode universes and cause them to be effect on an infinite scale) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Like Black Rabbit, Yo too is comparable ot Izayoi Sakamaki's overall speed, the same person who has no issues traversing entire outer worlds {universes} and does so casually. Capable of reacting to Azi Dahaka's clones) | '''Immeasurable '(Should be comparable to Izayoi Sakamaki after his timeskip, whom of which can traverse so fast that the concept of the universe doesn't apply) '''Lifting Ability: Class G '(Should be physically comparable to Izayoi Sakamaki), '''higher '''with Genome Tree (Her gift allows her to copy the traits of any animal she comes in contact with) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '''(Her strikes can destroy Azi clones, who can shake all stars in the universe and cause them to violent rumble. Also can harm Izayoi Sakamaki, who can destroy all stars in the unierse, in addition to realms comprised of countless stars) | '''Multiversal+ (Far stronger than previously, Her attacks which collided with Azi Dahaka's created 4 hurricanes that could destroy the balance of the entire existence) Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of taking hits from Izayoi Sakamaki and other comparable gift users) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Izayoi himself admits that Aurora Pillar and Another Cosmology wouldn't be able to do much against Yo or her gift) '''Stamina: High Range: Stellar '(Scaling off others who can effect entire stars and realms comprised of countless stars) | '''Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Supergenius '(Can solve very complex and hard to figure out puzzles. Capable of even outsmarting Izayoi Sakamaki at some instances) '''Weaknesses: *Should the No Former gets snatched from her, she will turn into a Chimera from the use of the Genome Tree *The Great Garuda Winged Armor constantly hurts her the more she dons it on. Prolonged uses of it will cause her spiritual power to decrease to the extent that she would lose all her abilities, including the ability to walk. Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gifts [ Genome Tree ]: A creation-type Gift. Yō has the Gift to communicate with animals and use the abilities/characteristics of the species she has befriended by sampling and recreating them as her own. Her gift comes from a small circular wooden medallion given to her by her father that has the Tree of Life, the evolution of life and the system of the life cycle, carved into it. Shiroyasha has commented that Yō's father must have been a great genius to be able to carve the Tree of Life onto such a small circular medallion. Later, it is revealed that it was not carved by her father but the Dystopia Demon Lord. Izayoi even stated by himself that with the almighty power of Genome Tree, it would be difficult for him to win against Yō. *'Animal Communication:' Yō has shown to be able to understand a wide array of animals and Eudemons, such as Calico Cat and Gry. *'Animal Mimicry:' Yō has been shown to use various abilities similar to animals. To use the abilities/characteristics of animals and allow the body to change by using genes of animals she has sampled enabling the creation of new DNA structures, thereby resulting in the creation of new abilities. **'Animal - Cheetah - Enhanced Speed:' Yō has been shown to imitate the speed of a Cheetah (around 60 mp/h). Now that she's faster than this at her base level, she doesn't seem to use this ability. **'Animal - Elephant - Enhanced Strength:' Yō has shown to imitate the strength of an elephant (around 10 tons). However, she doesn't use this ability anymore due to her Celtic Titan enhanced strength. **'Animal - Bat - Echolocation:' Yō has been shown to be capable of imitating the ability of echolocation of a bat. This grants her limited night vision, and sonar abilities. **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Gryphon - Flight:' Yō has shown to imitate the flight gift of a Gryphon. This grants her the gift of flight, by running of controlled air currents. She can reach impressive speeds by doing so. This is Yō's most used combination. She mainly uses this so she can fall from great heights without getting hurt. **'Animal - Elephant - Weight:' Yō has been shown to imitate the weight of an elephant (around 10 tons). **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Celtic Titan - Enhanced Strength:' Yō has shown to imitate the strength of a Celtic Titan. This grants her monstrous levels of strength. She has shown to be capable of greatly bruising Saurian Demon King, defeating monsters said to be as sturdy as steel with a single strike. **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Hippocampi - Water Walking:' Yō has shown to imitate the water walking gift of a Hippocampi. This grants her the gift of water walking (kinda), by walking on pressurized water controlled by herself. She, however, has not been shown to have mastered this power. *'Power-Granting Animal-Themed Equipment:' Yō has been shown to create equipment with abilities based on that of animals she has befriended. These are mostly high-level Eudemons and even a few legendary species (i.e.. Kirin, Great Garuda). **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Pegasus-Themed - Armor Boots:' Yō has been shown to create a pair of Pegasus-themed boots, which she usually uses with her power of flight from a Gryphon. It grants her much higher speed as well a greater control over her body while flying. It also greatly increases her leg kicking power and speed. **'King of the Lightning Spirits - Kirin-Themed - Trident:' Yō has been shown to create a Kirin-themed trident, which is capable of defeating very powerful opponents in a single shot of the lightning element. It has defeated even a Hippogryph (a 3rd gen). Eudemon that has the lightning element) with a single attack. **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Fire Rat-Themed - Leather Lamellar Armor:' Yō has been shown to create Salamander/Rat or "Fire Rat"-themed leather lamellar armor that is capable of nullifying most fire attacks including Ignis Fatuus (a hellfire of sorts) by Willa-the-Ignis-Fatuus. However, it has no offensive capabilities. **'2nd Gen. Eudemon - Gryphon-Themed - Armor Talon Boots:' Yō has been shown to be capable of creating a pair of Gryphon-themed talon boots. They are very sturdy and can even hurt the 4th-floor Demon Lord by the name of Maxwell. **'3rd Gen. Eudemon - Marchosias - Clawed-Wing Armor Boots:' Yō has shown to be capable of creating a pair of Marchosias-themed boots, which is capable of shooting blasts of fire. The size and intensity range from simple fireballs to a flaming tempest. **'Divine Beast - Great Garuda - Winged Armor:' Yō has been shown to be capable of creating a "Great" Garuda-themed armor, which is capable of using the purifying flames of the "Great" Garuda to completely annihilate her foes. It can also fly. It has very good defense bit it constantly damages her while she uses it and when Yō used this equipment she lost her other abilities including her ability to walk. In volume 12, she fought Izayoi for a whole week in this form although that Yō have lost to him due to all of her spiritual power got decreased. **'Divine Spirit of the Primordial Flame - Quetzalcoatl:' In volume 11, Yō was capable of creating her own Quetzalcoatl form. In this form her spiritual level increased endlessly and has gained weight was stated that on par with a planet, there was also a bishop's staff decorated with elements of the snake and chicken, on top of it was the skull of a dragon. At first, Yō was using this form to repel the magic "Farn" from Azi Dahaka but she couldn't do it by herself although that their attacks collided created 4 hurricanes which could annihilate all human population in these types of cities and towns plus can even destroy the balance of the world. After gained power supported from His Highness, Yō's sensitivity have largely expanded and Yō was able to repel it with no effort. There were ten different universes existing in her hand simultaneously and the power inside her body is stated to be beyond the existing laws of the universe itself. The Quetzalcoatl form is very powerful that possessing Anti-Eschatology Gift, if Azi Dahaka's flame call upon the end of the world, Quetzalcoatl's flame is the opposite attribute. *'Befriending - Power-Boost:' Each time Yō befriends any being that is either an animal, Eudemon, or a Divine Beast she gets stronger based on the power of the said animal or Eudemon. *'Healing - Power-Boost:' Each time Yō has been damaged severely she becomes more powerful. It most likely has something to do with evolution, as to compensate for her lack of strength at the time. *'Animal-Like Senses:' Yō has proven to have incredible senses of sight (night vision, and the range and clarity of an eagle), hearing (enhanced range and clarity), smell (largely enhanced range and clarity), and taste (enhanced clarity and pallet). She is even capable of sensing the location of where Maxwell was going to teleport by sensing a little way into the future. Though she can only do this for 3 seconds at a time before taking a split second pause. Former- It is the gift that keeps her from becoming a chimera by the use of Genome Tree. It has been stated that the Gift originated from her mother. Currently, there is speculation that the source of the gift is also the Dystopia Demon Lord. Natural Abilities *'Keen Intellect:' Yō has shown to be a gifted individual and a rather fast learner, being able to pick up on Izayoi's logic applying skills and use them to solve the Gift Game of Volume 4. She has also shown to understand the phylogenetic tree greatly to be able to combine animal DNA to form various combinations in order to fight. *'Skilled Combatant:' Yō has shown to be a rather skilled combatant, being able to use her powers to even defeat physically superior foes, such as Graiya, Maxwell, and simultaneously 2 of the Two-Headed Dragon "Clones" of Azi Dakaha's blood. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Protagonist Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Power Mimicker Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2